Can it be me again?
by Kaji126
Summary: Yuuri breaks his engagement to Wolfram bec. he was getting tired of being babied by him.Wolfram then meets a girl who loves him even if he takes care of her too much.Yuuri then asks Wolfram 'can I be your special someone again'Pls be nice when you comment
1. Breakup

_**Chapter 1**_

_It was like every other day Yuuri felt like he was always being babied by Wolfram_

**_Flashback..._**

_During lunch..._

_"Don't eat everything at once, you wimp! Here let me cut it" Wolfram said, and started to cut the roast beef._

_"Thank you" Yuuri said reluctantly._

_"Hmph! It's a good thing I'm always by your side" Wolfram said._

_"Yes" Yuuri sighed. Or sometimes..._

_"Don't eat the fat you wimp! It's not healthy" _

_"But I like it" Yuuri objected._

_"It's not healthy."_

_"Fine" Yuuri admits defeat. During bath..._

_"Let me wash your back, you don't want to be dirty do you?" Wolfram asked._

_"No, I can do them by myself" Yuuri objected._

_"Just come here you wimp!" Wolfram shouted._

**_End of Flashback..._**

_And now this..._

_"Cover yourself you don't want to get sick do you wimp? Tonight is very cold, get under the blankets" Wolfram instructed._

_"I've had it! I'm not a baby Wolfram I can take care of myself!" Yuuri shouted._

_"I'm not babying you, it's just that you're a wimp and you get in trouble when I'm not with you. Besides I'm your fiancee" Wolfram said._

_"If that's how you'll always be then I'm officially ending my engagement with you!" Yuuri shouted angrily. There was a few moments of _

_silence._

_"I'm only doing these things because I love you, you do know that don't you?" Wolfram asked with his head down._

_"Yes but what you're doing is a bit overboard. I can also take care of myself you know" Yuuri replied._

_"If that is your decision then I respect it" Wolfram said._

_"Wolfram, I think it's for the best. You will find someone even better than me" Yuuri smiled. Wolfram got out of bed and headed for the door._

_"I'm sorry if I cared for you too much" Wolfram said and closed the door behind him. Wolfram kept on walking along the hallway until he _

_bumped into someone. Wolfram looked up and saw Gwendal staring down at him. _

_"What happened? You're not the type of person who's mind just wander off" Gwendal said with the usual frown on his face. Wolfram couldn't _

_hold back any longer. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his brother and cried. Gwendal saw his brother was in pain so he wrapped his _

_arms around Wolfram. Gwendal carried Wolfram to his room._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwendal asked._

_"Anuie, was I showing too much love to him?" Wolfram asked, his head down and tears falling down his cheeks._

_"You were just showing you care for him. It's not your fault" Gwendal replied._

_"But he said I was overdoing it" Wolfram continued crying._

_"He always knew what your attitude was, so if he really loves you the way you love him then he won't mind no matter how many times you _

_bug him. I can't believe I'm saying all these things, hurry up and go to sleep, think about it when you wake up tomorrow" Gwendal instructed._

_"yes Anuie" Wolfram said and went to sleep._

_The next morning... (yawn)_

_"Where am I? Oh that's right, I had a fight with Yuuri and he broke off our engagement. Then I bumped into anuie and slept at his room. He's _

_not here, maybe he's at his office right now" Wolfram thought and went out of the room._

_While walking out in the hallway he met Yuuri..._

_"Oh hello Wolfram" Yuuri said cheerfully._

_"Good morning Heika" Wolfram bowed._

_"You don't need to bow Wolfram."_

_"But I'm not your fiancee anymore" Wolfram said sadly._

_"Even if you aren't my fiancee we can still be friends right? And I was thinking should we tell the others about this later during lunch while _

_your mom is here, do you agree?" Yuuri asked._

_"As you wish Heika, now if you'll excuse me" Wolfram said respectfully as he tried to walk away from Yuuri._

_"Wait Wolfram" Yuuri called. "I hope this doesn't change how we treat each other, we'll still be friends. The only thing that will change is that _

_we won't be sleeping together anymore and that you're not my fiancee anymore" Yuuri smiled._

_"Of course Heika" Wolfram said without turning around to face Yuuri. 'He's so stupid! I hate him! How could he be so insensitive he broke up _

_with me then he smiles. After making me wait for him for so long he's just going to dump me like I'm nothing?! How could you Yuuri?!' _

_Wolfram thought angrily. During lunch, Lady Celi came to visit after one of her love search adventures._

_"Everyone me and Wolfram have an announcement to make" Yuuri said._

_"What is it? Are you two..."_

_"Don't be too happy hahue" Gwendal said._

_"What is it you wanted to say Yuuri?" Conrad asked._

_"Well, me and Wolfram decided to break our engagement" Yuuri announced._

_"What?!" Lady Celi and Guinter exclaimed, Conrad's eyes widen and turned to his younger brother, Wolfram had his head down._

_"Yes me and Wolfram already talked about it, right Wolfram?" Yuuri asked. All eyes turned to Wolfram, his head was still down. But after a few _

_moments of silence, Wolfram stood up, and everyone was surprised that he was smiling._

_"Yes that's right. Yuuri and I decided that it would be better to cancel our engagement. Now if you'll please excuse me, I just remembered I _

_had something else to do" Wolfram said and left the room._

_"Are you sure about this Yuuri?" Conrad asked._

_"Yes, somewhere out there is a more suitable person for Wolfram, rather than me" Yuuri replied._

_"But you're the one Wolfram loves the most, you should know that Heika. Now if you'll excuse me as well" Gwendal said and left the room _

_also._

_"Guess he's mad at me too" Yuuri said._

_"It's not that he's mad. He might be surprised like us about this matter" Conrad explained._

_"But Heika, why would the both of you break the engagement. I thought it was working perfectly for you two?" Guinter asked._

_"I don't know Guinter." Yuuri replied._

_**Author's note: **This is my second fic. Did you like it? Well I hope you did, please review so I know what you think. If it's a bad _

_comment please be nice when addressing it to me._


	2. I'm not angry just tired

_**Chapter 2**_

_When Gwendal entered his office, just as he suspected, his brother was there crying._

_"I knew you were just acting strong in front of everybody a while ago" Gwendal sighed as he sat on his chair._

_"At least I didn't cry there or else Yuuri would have seen me as a wimp" Wolfram said as he continued crying._

_"It's alright to be weak sometimes, it's okay to cry if you have to but you'll have to get over it sooner or later" Gwendal said._

_"But I can't get over it seeing Yuuri smile like that when he's not engaged to me anymore, it hurts a lot. Like my heart is torn into pieces."_

_"By the way why do you always come to me when you are having problems with Yuuri, Conrad is better in dealing these kinds of things" _

_Gwendal sighed rubbing his temples._

_"Am I disturbing you?" Wolfram asked looking at his brother with tears falling down his cheeks. _

_"No, but if you keep coming here and crying, I won't be able to do anything."_

_"Okay, just let me stay here for a couple of minutes" Wolfram said and lied his head down on the table. After a few minutes, Conrad__ came in _

_Gwendal's office and saw Wolfram sleeping on the table._

_"He cried himself to sleep" Gwendal said._

_"I see. Hahaue left already and told us to watch over Wolfram. Do you know anything Gwendal?" Conrad asked._

_"About what?"_

_"About Yuuri and Wolfram? Did Wolfram tell you anything?"_

_"He did, he said Yuuri was tired of Wolfram treating him like a baby" Gwendal said._

_"And Yuuri broke the engagement" Conrad continued. __"Are you angry at Yuuri?"_

_"No, just disappointed" Gwendal replied coldly. "Conrad carry Wolfram back to his room. I can't concentrate what I'm working on."_

_"Very well" Conrad said and carried Wolfram to his room, he laid Wolfram on the bed and was about to leave when, Wolfram grabbed his wrist._

_"Do you want something Wolfram?" Conrad asked._

_"Does Yuuri hate me?" Wolfram asked with his eyes closed._

_"No I don't think so."_

_"Then why? Why did he break up with me?"_

_"I don't know Wolfram. But it certainly isn't because he hates you" Conrad assured him._

_"Do you hate me?" Conrad was surprised at the question. How did their conversation lead to him._

_"No Wolfram" Conrad replied._

_"Thank you Conrad" Wolfram said and let go of Conrad's wrist._

_"Your welcome Wolfram" Conrad said and left the room. 'That's the first time he's called me Conrad' Conrad thought. Conrad went to check _

_how Yuuri was doing and found him with a baseball and glove out in the garden._

_"Yuuri" Conrad called out._

_"Oh hey Conrad. Want to play?" Yuuri asked._

_"If you want to" Conrad said and got a glove and both of the were playing catch and throw._

_"How's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked._

_"He's asleep" Conrad smiled._

_"Oh, is he angry at me?"_

_"No, he also asked me if you're mad at him, I told him no" Conrad said._

_"I see. Well I'll go to Guinter I still have lessons" Yuuri said and ran back to the castle. Meanwhile, at Shinou's temple..._

_"So they broke up huh? Shibuya is really an idiot. Do you think they'll get back together?" Murata asked Shinou._

_"Who knows" he replied with a grin._

_That afternoon Wolfram woke up... he went to Gwendal's office._

_"You're here again?" Gwendal asked._

_"I just wanted permission to go to the village today, is that alright anuie?" Wolfram asked, Gwendal looked at him._

_"Fine, go if you want to" Gwendal said and Wolfram left without even closing the door._

_"Yozak" Gwendal called. Yozak appeared behind the opened door._

_"I suspect you want me to follow him?" Yozak asked._

_"Yeah, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."_

_"Alright captain" Yozak said and left as well._

_That night, during supper..._

_"Hm? Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked._

_"He went to visit the village" Gwendal replied._

_"He hasn't come back?" Yuuri asked._

_"No, but Yozak is with him so it's okay" Conrad said._

_"I see. Hey Gwendal, are you mad at me?" Yuuri asked._

_"Why do you think so?" Gwendal asked back._

_"Because you look like you're angry" Yuuri answered._

_"What if I am?" _

_"Gwendal" Guinter and Conrad said. Gwendal sighed._

_"I'm not angry, just tired. I have a lot of things to do and I had to listen to Wolfram's problems. So, I'm just tired" he said._

_"Sorry for all the trouble" yuuri apologized._

_"Hn" Gwendal replied and continued eating. _

_It was getting late..._

_"Hey Gwendal, Conrad, where do you think your brother went?" Guinter asked._

_"It's already eleven in the evening, do you think something happened?" Conrad asked._

_"Yozak is with him" Gwendal reminded. Just then Yozak came in..._

_"Yozak?!" Guinter exclaimed as he saw Yozak panting as he entered the room._

_"Why do you look so tired?" Conrad asked._

_"His excellency..."Yozak said and kept panting._

_"What?" Gwendal asked getting impatient._

_"Did something happen to Wolfram? Is he alright? Where is he?" Conrad asked worriedly._

_"His excellency killed himself" Yozak said with a serious face._

_"He what?!" The three of them exclaimed standing up._

_"It was a joke, his excellency got drunk and was hard to control, but I was able to take him back to his room" Yozak smiled. Gwendal threw a _

_book at Yozak __a vein __popped on each of Conrad and Gwendal's foreheads. 'I thought something had happened to him ' Gwendal and Conrad _

_thought._

_"I seriously thought he killed himself damn it!" Gwendal shouted angrily. Guinter sweatdropped._

_"Next time when you report, please don't joke around" Conrad sighed._

_"He's right or else next time I'll kill you" Gwendal said angrily._

_"Sorry captain. I guess I frightened you, don't worry it won't happen again" Yozak said._

_"Make sure it doesn't anyway you're dismissed" Gwendal instructed, finally he had calmed down._

_"Yes captain" Yozak said and left._

_"I can't believe he jokes around like that" Guinter said._

_'You said it, my heart almost stopped' both Conrad and Gwendal thought._

_**Author's note: **Thanks for reading, well how did you find it? Interesting? Boring? Lame? or Ok? Anyway hope you'll review._


	3. Elyon

_**Chapter 3**_

_The next afternoon... Wolfram was in Gwendal's office again._

_"What do you want now?" Gwendal asked._

_"Can I visit the village again anuie?" Wolfram asked._

_"No" Gwendal said._

_"Why? It's not dangerous, is it?" Wolfram asked._

_"No, but you can't go."_

_"Why? Yozak can come with me again" Wolfram insisted._

_"He's right captain, nothing will happen to him if I'm around" Yozak said. 'Something might happen when you're around' Gwendal thought._

_"Very well but no drinking" Gwendal warned._

_"yes anuie" Wolfram said and left together with Yozak._

_"He's going to the village again?" Conrad asked as he came in the room._

_"Yes, even though I told him not to drink again, I bet he wouldn't listen. How's the other kid?" Gwendal asked refering to Yuuri._

_"He told me he was a bit lonely last night, he had become used to Wolfram sleeping with him."_

_"That's what he gets for breaking up with someone he's accustomed being with."_

_"You're right Yuuri is accustomed with Wolfram already."_

_"Why don't they just apologize and get this over with" Gwendal sighed._

_That night, Guinter, Gwendal and Conrad were at Gwendal's office waiting again._

_"Where is Wolfram he's later than yesterday" Guinter said._

_"Maybe we should forbid him to go to the village, or give him a curfew" Conrad said._

_"And you think he'll follow the curfew?" Gwendal asked._

_"No" Conrad said. Yozak then came in the room._

_"So where is he?" Guinter asked._

_"His excellency was..." Yozak said but was cut off by Gwendal..._

_"Think before you answer" he warned holding a dagger in his right hand._

_"Don't get mad, like yesterday his excellency got drunk" Yozak said._

_"Hn" Gwendal said and sheathed the dagger._

_"Even if Wolfram doesn't want to follow I think we should forbid him to visit the village" Guinter said._

_"I disagree on that your excellency" Yozak said._

_"Why?" Gwendal asked._

_"I'm not sure yet. I think something is going on, but please continue to let him go to the village. I'm not sure so I won't tell you yet because _

_you might kill me if you get the wrong information" Yozak smiled._

_"Very well then" Gwendal said. Yozak left the room._

_"What do you think he meant by saying something might be going on?" Guinter asked._

_"Don't know" Conrad said. For the next ten days Wolfram didn't join them for dinner instead he was in the bar in the village. Yuuri was _

_starting to miss him, he wanted to apologize to him for what he had said, and wanted to get back together. One night __during supper... _

_Wolfram came in the dining room._

_"Sorry I'm late everyone" Wolfram said and sat down on his chair._

_"You seem to be home early" Gwendal said._

_"And quite cheerful too" Guinter added._

_"Did something happen Wolfram?" Yuuri asked._

_"Nothing really. But I'll be going out again" Wolfram said and hurrily ate his meal. After a few minutes..._

_"I'm done, I'll be going now" Wolfram said and left the room._

_"What just happened? He seemed like a different person" Guinter said._

_"I don't know anything about it" Conrad answered._

_"Anyway Yuuri, when are you going to tell Wolfram?" Gretta asked._

_"Tell Wolfram what?" Guinter asked._

_"You see Yuuri wanted to ask Wolfram if he wanted to get back together again" Gretta said happily._

_"That's great Heika!" Guinter exclaimed._

_"I'm sure Wolfram will be very happy to hear that Yuuri" Conrad said._

_"You think so?" Yuuri asked. Conrad just smiled._

_But then the next day during lunch...they were all eating in the dining room and Yuuri decided he wanted to talk to Wolfram about getting _

_back together._

_"Hey Wolfram?" Yuuri said._

_"What is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked._

_"Um... I don't know how to say this but..." (knock...knock...)_

_"Oh come in" Wolfram called out loud. Dakaskos came in._

_"Dakaskos, I'm going to kill you. His majesty was just about to" Guinter said._

_"It's alright Guinter. What is it Dakaskos?" Yuuri asked._

_"Well Lord von Bielefeld your guest is here" Dakaskos said._

_"Guest?" they all asked except Wolfram and Gwendal. Wolfram stood up and went to the door. Dakaskos left the room. And Yuuri and the _

_others were wondering who Wolfram's guest was._

_"Come on don't be stupid, it's not like they'll eat you alive" Wolfram said as he dragged the person in. All th others were surprised as a young _

_girl came in. Yuuri's eyes widen. Gwendal kept his calmness._

_"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Elyon. She's a friend of mine. Elyon say hello to Yuuri and the others." Wolfram instructed._

_"Oh good afternoon Heika, your excellencies my name is Elyon and it's an honor to meet you" Elyon said._

_"It's nice to meet you too Elyon" Conrad smiled. Guinter and Conrad turned to look at Yuuri, he was speechless and his mouth was wide _

_open._

_"Is something wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram asked and all eyes turned to him._

_"No... Of course nothing is wrong. It's nice to meet you Elyon do you want to join us?" Yuuri asked with a smile. Guinter, Conrad and _

_Gwendal knew Yuuri was hurt, he just didn't want to show it._

_"Is it alright?" Elyon asked Wolfram._

_"Don't be stupid Yuuri was the one who invited you to join us so it's alright. Come on" Wolfram said and sat on the chair. Elyon was then _

_seated in between Wolfram and Guinter._

_"What should I call you?" Gretta asked._

_"Please call me by any name that you want, Gretta-hime" Elyon smiled shyly._

_"Ok in that case I'll call you Elyon" Gretta said. Elyon just smiled._

_"So how did you meet Wolfram?" Guinter asked._

_"Oh I met him by the bar actually, he was drinking by himself and he seemed lonely somehow, but I was only able to talk to him the second _

_night he came to the bar" Elyon replied. Everyone knew the reason why Wolfram was in the bar ten days ago, it was because of the break up _

_with Yuuri._

_"I see, are you dating?" Conrad asked Elyon._

_"I wouldn't call it that, unless we are. Are we?" Elyon turned to Wolfram everyone else did. Yuuri was wishing Wolfram would say no but..._

_"You are just stupid, of course we are. What did you think?" Wolfram asked getting angry._

_"Sorry Wolfram, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to be your girlfriend" Elyon smiled at him._

_"Yeah whatever just hurry up and eat stupid" Wolfram instructed._

_"Okay then" Elyon smiled and started to eat her roast beef._

_"Stupid, don't eat everything at once here let me cut it" Wolfram said and sliced her food into smaller pieces. Conrad saw Yuuri's hands _

_trembling and he knew he was hurting. 'He's doing it to her, the things he used to do to me. And it hurts so much' Yuuri thought._

_"Thank you very much" Elyon told Wolfram._

_"Hmph" Wolfram replied._

_'Unlike her I never appreciated what Wolfram was doing for me. Instead I felt forced to say thank you. Now that I'm looking at them I feel _

_jealous? What is wrong with me? I should be happy for them, but I don't want to' Yuuri thought._

_"Are you alright Heika?" Conrad asked._

_"Yeah I'm fine" Yuuri said._

_"Don't space out too much, your food will get cold" Wolfram said._

_"Uh yeah" Yuuri said._

_"Oh anuie can Elyon stay over for the week?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri almost chocked and he turned to Gwendal, hoping he would disagree._

_"If Heika would allow that then I don't have any objections" Gwendal said. Everyone turned to Yuuri._

_"Yuuri can she stay?" Wolfram asked. He can't say no, he was known for being kind-hearted. He reluctantly smiled and turned to Wolfram_

_"Of course she's welcome to stay" he said._

_"Really? Ne Elyon do you want me to show you around?" Gretta asked._

_"That would be nice of you to do so Gretta-hime. Thank you" Elyon said._

_"If you want her to show you around, hurry up and finish eating" Wolfram said._

_"Ok then"Elyon smiled. _

_**Author's note: **I'll stop here for now, hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you think, hope to hear from you._


	4. I'll never leave you

_**Chapter 4**_

_Gretta and Wolfram showed Elyon around the castle._

_"Oy Gretta don't you have to study with Yuuri?" Wolfram asked._

_"Oh that's right, sorry Elyon but I have to go to Yuuri" Gretta apologized._

_"Please Gretta-hime don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine" Elyon smiled._

_"Then I'll see you later" Gretta said and left Wolfram and Elyon._

_"Come, I want to show you something" Wolfram said as he dragged Elyon towards the small flower garden where the beautiful Wolfram flower _

_grew._

_"They're all beautiful" Elyon said as she bent down to look at the flowers._

_"This is hahaue's garden" Wolfram said._

_"Ne Wolfram, was it alright to tell Yuuri about us dating?"_

_"Yes of course it's alright. We aren't engaged anymore" Wolfram pointed out._

_"But he seems to love you still. How about you don't you love him anymore?"_

_"He was the one who hurted me."_

_"Are you just using me to hurt him back?" Wolfram grabbed her wrist forcing her to get up, and embraced her._

_"I would never use you. You're the one who saved me, you're the one who gave me back my happiness. I love you Elyon" Wolfram said._

_"I love you to Wolfram" Elyon said and wrapped her arms around Wolfram. Meanwhile..._

_"Heika are you even concentrating on what you're studying?" Guinter asked._

_"I'm sorry Guinter. I just got distracted" Yuuri replied turning away from the window. Guinter went to see what Yuuri was looking at and he _

_saw Wolfram and Elyon embracing each other._

_"Why do you look sad, Yuuri?" Gretta asked._

_"No, I'm not" Yuuri smiled._

_"Is it because you haven't told Wolfram you want to get back together with him?" Gretta asked._

_"Sort of."_

_"Then why don't you tell him?"_

_"I can't do that Gretta, Wolfram and Elyon seems to be close I can't just butt in."_

_"I see. But that doesn't mean you can't tell him."_

_"It's better to leave it this way, Gretta. Wolfram looks happy too." Yuuri said. Guinter knew how Yuuri is feeling right now because Wolfram _

_felt it to before._

_That night during supper, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave the table..._

_"Please excuse me everyone, I'm tired now so I'll go to my room" Yuuri said smiling._

_"Oh of course Heika" Guinter said. Yuuri then left the dining room._

_"Ne Wolfram. I have to tell you something but promise you won't get mad okay?" Gretta said._

_"Why would I get mad at you? Hurry up and tell me or I'll really get mad" Wolfram warned. Gwendal, Guinter and Conrad were already _

_guessing what Gretta might want to say._

_"Gretta you shouldn't tell him" Conrad said._

_"But he has to know" Gretta said._

_"I have to know what?" Wolfram asked getting irritated._

_"The truth is Yuuri wants to get back together with you Wolfram" Gretta said. Wolfram and Elyon's eyes widen once they heard this. Elyon _

_looked down Gwendal, Guinter and Conrad knew she felt sad as well. But Wolfram held her hand..._

_"I'm sorry Gretta, but right now I'm in love with Elyon. I hope you can understand that" Wolfram said, stood up and left the room holding _

_Elyon's hand._

_"Gretta you shouldn't have said that, not only was Wolfram hurt Elyon was too" Conrad said._

_"But he had to know, so I thought I had to say it. I'm sorry" Gretta said._

_"It's not your fault, Gretta. Right now it's just hard for them" Gwendal said._

_"Is it true? Doesn't Wolfram love Yuuri anymore?" Gretta asked._

_"We don't know, Gretta" Guinter replied sadly._

* * *

_At the same time Yuuri was crying in his room. Regretting why he ever let Wolfram go. _

_Wolfram and Elyon were in their room. And Elyon knew Wolfram still had feelings for Yuuri._

_"You told them you loved me, and I believe that you love me too. But you still have feelings for his majesty still, don't you?" Elyon asked._

_"I won't leave you like Yuuri did to me. I'll never do something like that" Wolfram said hugging Elyon. Elyon just wrapped her arms around _

_Wolfram._

_**Author's note:** I'll leave it like this for now. And I am having a hard time deciding who Wolfram would end up with. So please review so I know what you think. Thanks for reading._


	5. Can it be me again?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Author's note:** Gomene mina, if you're reading this fic. I'm sorry but for some parts I'll have to summarize it because school is about to start and I have to study in advance. So thank you for reading still, if ever. _

_It has already been a week since Elyon has stayed in the palace and she and Wolfram are getting closer. Yuuri watches them from the _

_distance his __heart aching. At the end he was in love with Wolfram after all. One evening in Gwendal's office..._

_"I can't take it anymore. The aura whenever all of us are together!" Guinter exclaimed._

_"Soon one of those three will crumble if this continues" Conrad said._

_"But we can't be involved" Gwendal reminded._

_"We know, but can't we do something?" Guinter asked._

_"Even though we want to get involved. They have to sort this problem themselves" Gwendal said. Meanwhile Wolfram was walking by himself _

_in the hallway, when he spotted Yuuri._

_"Yuuri what are you doing wandering around this time of night. You should have gone to sleep" Wolfram told him. He went to Yuuri his ex-_

_fiancee and saw that he was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Wolfram, can it be me again? Can I be the special person in your heart again?"_

_"What are you saying Yuuri? Maybe you're sleepy. Come on, I'll accompany you to your room."_

_"I'm not sleepy! Wolfram for the past week I was lonely without you, and I realized it was wrong for me to have hurt you. I'm sorry Wolfram, _

_I...I love you" Yuuri said and hugged Wolfram tightly with tears falling from his eyes. _

_"I love you too Yuuri but it's not that easy. I'm in love with Elyon and I don't want to let her feel, the same kind of pain like what you gave _

_me, that's why I __want you to forget about me" Wolfram said and left Yuuri alone in the hallway crying still. Wolfram went to his room and _

_found Elyon looking __out through the window._

_"Hello Wolfram where did you go, I've been waiting for you" Elyon asked happily. "Did something happen?" she asked as she saw his face._

_"Elyon let's go for a walk tonight" Wolfram said._

_"Now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay then" and the both of them went to the palace gardens._

_"Is something bothering you Wolfram?"_

_"No, it's just... never mind."_

_"Ne Wolfram do you love me?" Elyon asked looking at the flowers._

_"Of course I do. You don't have to ask that."_

_"But you also love his majesty don't you?"_

_"Yes" Wolfram replied reluctantly._

_"Why don't you tell me? Why don't you break up with me?"_

_"Because I didn't want to see you in pain or crying."_

_"Close your eyes, that way you won't see my tears." Elyon said and Wolfram obeyed._

_"Do you love Yuuri more than you love me?"_

_"Yes" Wolfram said he was crying now too, his eyes were still closed. Elyon's heart ached when she heard his answer._

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Wolfram cried. Elyon tried to control the pain in her heart and like the day they first talked to each other Elyon _

_comforted Wolfram._

_"Don't cry or I won't be able to talk to you. Wolfram I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I just wanted you to know I really love _

_you."_

_"I love you too" Wolfram interrupted._

_"I know that too but the one who can make you happy is his majesty. That's why I'm letting you go, go back to his majesty. Even after this _

_we could still __be friends, can't we? I love you Wolfram that's why I want you to be happy. Don't worry about me, soon I'll be able to find the _

_person __intended just for me." and with that Elyon left Wolfram in the garden and went back to the village. The next day during breakfast..._

_"Wolfram where's Elyon, isn't she joining us for dinner?" Conrad asked._

_"She left. She said she wasn't the person who can make me happy but she left because she loved me. That's what she said." Everyone was _

_quiet._

_"I couldn't have done what Elyon has done. I couldn't give up on someone I love just to see him with another person, I couldn't do that" Yuuri _

_thought to himself._

_"Anuie I would like to have your permission to have a __leave" Wolfram said._

_"Leave as long as you want, just make sure you come back" Gwendal said._

_"Thank you very much" Wolfram said and left the room._

_"Heika is something wrong?" Guinter asked._

_"Because of me... because of me Elyon... she had to give up her love for Wolfram. I'm a horrible person" Yuuri said and dashed out of the _

_room._

_"Heika/Yuuri" both Conrad and Guinter said with sad faces. Wolfram left the castle that afternoon together with some of his subordinates, _

_headed to the Bielefeld territory. Meanwhile at the Shinou Temple..._

_"I can't believe it ended up like this. To think that that girl would give up her love for Yuuri. I'll never understand people's hearts" Shinou _

_said._

_"A person's heart is the most complicated thing to understand. And maybe it's hard for you to understand because you haven't actually loved _

_someone" Murata smiled._

_"You're one to talk. Have you ever fallen in love?" Shinou asked him back._

_"I don't think I ever want to fall in love" Murata said and looked at the sky._

**_After 2 whole months..._**

_"Hey Guinter I'm beat, let's study later again okay? I promise I won't run" Yuuri begged._

_"And who do you think will listen to a wimp like you?" a person suddenly appeared on the entrance to the library._

_"Wol...fram" both Guinter and Yuuri said surprised._

_"Could you not stare like that it's pissing me off" Wolfram said with his bratty tone of voice. Yuuri rushed to Wolfram and hugged him._

_"Welcome home Wolfram" Yuuri said happily. Wolfram just smiled and said "Yes, I'm home."_

_**Author's note:** Sorry if it didn't turn out like you wanted it to but thank you so much for reading. If you're wondering what happened to Elyon, she moved on and I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Well it's a happy ending for Yuuram, hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Please review _


End file.
